


Unexpected Visit

by marvelwlw



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Diana Prince's daughter and while on a mission with Natasha you Diana comes and saves you.





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel and DC.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

You were in your room that you shared with your two girlfriends. Natasha and you were about to be sent on a mission, Pepper had her arms wrapped around your waist as she nuzzled her face into your neck. You kissed the top of her head and wrapped your arms around her.

“Please be safe.” Pepper kissed your neck before she pulled away to look at Natasha. “Both of you.”

Natasha gave Pepper a kiss. “We will, we’ll be home before you know it babe.” You smiled and nodded before pulling Pepper into a kiss. 

Once you and Natasha finished getting ready for the mission Pepper gave you both another kiss. “I love you both so much.” She smiled, you could tell she was trying her best not to show how worried she was. 

“We love you too, Pepper.” You kissed her one last time, then Natasha gave her a kiss.

**xxxxx**

Jumping out of the way of a punch from an Hydra agent, you growled. Your hands tightening on your sword and shield. Your sword and shield looked just like your mothers but slightly different to fit you.

After taking care of the agent you quickly looked around to try to find Natasha just to make sure she was alright. But you couldn’t find her, you couldn’t go and look for her because you had to start fighting again.

The mission had gone downhill fast, it was all a trap from the start. When you got back home you were going to have a talk with Steve. Just as you looked up you saw another Hydra agent with a machine gun pointed right at you. 

Your eyes widened, you quickly raised your shield up and waited for the bullets to hit it, but they never did. You lowered your shield and you saw your mother protecting you.

“Mom…” You gasped, your heart pounding. You were in shock, how could she be here? How did she know you were in trouble? 

As soon as the bullets stopped you saw your mother run up the the agent and knock them out. You were still in the same spot just looking at her. She turned around, worry written all over her face. 

“(Y/N)!” She ran over to you, she knelt down beside you. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She cupped your face in her hands, making sure you weren’t hurt.

“I-I’m fine. But how… how did you…”

“I had this feeling that you were going to be in trouble, I got here as fast as I could. Are you sure you’re-” Diana was cut off by you wrapping your arms around her, she pulled you close.

“I’m fine, mom. I’m just happy you’re here.” You had missed her, it has been a while since you last saw her. Sure you two talk on the phone whenever you can but it’s not the same as her being there with you.

“(Y/N)?! Where are you?!” 

You pulled away from your mother and stood up at the sound of Natasha’s worried voice. “Nat!” You turned around just in time to see Natasha running in your direction. 

As soon as you both saw each other you both let out a huge sigh of relief. You ran over to your girlfriend, Natasha wrapped her arms around you and just help you close. She was afraid if she let you go that you wouldn’t actually be there.

“I heard a machine gun and I thought…” Natasha rests her forehead against yours.

“I’m okay Tasha. I’m right here, I’m okay.” You raised your hand up to cup her cheek, you ran your thumb over her cheekbone. 

“How did you-” She cut herself off when she finally noticed that you weren’t alone. She glared and protectively pulled you closer.

“Babe, it’s okay. She’s not going to hurt me.” You pulled out of her arms. Natasha looked at you with a raised eyebrow, you just sighed. “She’s my mother, she’s the one who saved me.” You smiled.

“Y-Your mother?” Natasha looks between you and Diana.

“(Y/N)? What’s going on?” Diana finally walks over to you, she placed a hand on your shoulder. 

You smiled up at her. “Mom, this is one of my girlfriends.”

“You must be Natasha!” She has a huge smile on her face once she realized that the redhead was one of your girlfriends. “It’s nice to finally meet you, (Y/N) has told me so much about you and Pepper.” 

Diana was going to be all protective over you but she could tell Natasha would never hurt you. But she couldn’t say the same about Pepper until she met her. If the way you talk about them both she’ll know she wouldn’t have to worry.

**xxxxx**

The whole flight back to the Avengers compound Natasha and your mother got to know each other a little bit better. You knew Pepper would be waiting for you and Natasha to get back, you wondered what she would say as soon as she saw your mother.

As soon as you land the quinjet, you and Natasha both walk out first, your mother not far behind the two of you. The first thing you saw was a very worried Pepper. 

Pepper sighs when she saw you both, safe and back home. She quickly walked over, pulling you into a passionate kiss and then doing the same to Natasha.

“Please tell me neither of you are hurt.” Pepper looks between you and Natasha.

“We’re okay, love.” You gave her a reassuring smile, Natasha gave her a smile as well. “But there’s someone I would like you to meet.” You kissed Pepper on her cheek before you moved out of the way.

Pepper’s eyes widened when she saw Diana. She looked over at you, she was silently asking you if she was your mother, you just smiled and nodded. 

Diana was now in front of Pepper with her hand held out for her. “It’s nice to meet you, Pepper.” She smiled.

“It’s… it’s nice to meet you too.” Pepper shook her hand but she was still in shock. You and Natasha couldn’t help but chuckle.

**xxxxx**

“She really did that?” Natasha smirked. 

Your mother chuckled. “It’s true.” She nods. “Ever since (Y/N) was a baby she always wanted to hold my sword and shield.”

“Mom!” You groaned, you held your head in your hands, your face heating up from embarrassment. “Do you really have to tell that story?”

“What’s wrong with it? It was an adorable moment.” Diana smiled.

“Don’t be embarrassed baby.” Pepper wrapped her arms around you, she rests her chin on your shoulder.

Natasha kissed the top of your head. “Pepper’s right, moya lyubov’.” She wrapped her arms around you as well. “It’s honestly pretty adorable.” 

You just groaned again but you couldn’t help but smile. You were happy to finally spend time with your mother after so long and that she was able to meet the two loves of your life. 


End file.
